The Death of Ash Ketchum
by The Alta Loma Demon
Summary: Ash runs into to battle to save his Girl and the child he never knew and may never know. War is Hell and he is about to find out that war cares for no one and will kill you no matter who yo are or what side your fighting for


The Death of Ash Ketchum Chap.1 of 4

Insertion

I was sitting in a dimly lit room with another man who was ranked higher than I was. He was asking me questions about the battle that had just happened. I, Command Sergeant Major Andrew Letty of the 8th battalion. In other words Black Ops. I am part of a secret mercenary army called Mithral. We mainly take terrorist and other evil armies when the rest of the world are too afraid to get their hands stained with the blood of people who don't deserve to live or even be called human beings. Sub-humans they call. I refer to those people as pieces of shit of God's sandals. But back to what was happening. They were asking me about Ash ketchum. Or should I say 2 star General Ash Ketchum. He had post-humously earned his second star during the battle they were asking me about. As his SIC (Second-In-Command), it was up to me to straighten out what had happened and how he had died protecting the girl he had loved for most of his short life and his best friend, me. His pikachu was also killed. Sad, but I'll really didn't give a fuck about that stupid little rodent that followed him like a bitch follow her pimp. I was in pain, not just emotional pain but physical pain. I had been hit by 5 bullets in that battle as well as shrapnel wounds, including the one that took out my left eye. The Vicoden hadn't kicked yet. The man asked to begin the story about the battle for Cerealian City.

I was sitting in the Black Hawk Helicopter with my black M14 tactical rifle by my side. My revolver was in my shoulder holster. I was talking to Ash, trying to convince him not to go in with us. " Ash, you shouldn't go in with us. Its too dangerous and if you get your ass killed, The 8th will be fucked. We can't lose another General." I said. "Andy, if you keeping bitching about me going in with you guys, I'll fucking push you out fucking Black Hawk." He said with a small chuckle. His Pikachu was by his side as usual. He was armed with a with an M4 tactical battle rifle equipped with a red dot scope, a SureFire Flashlight, and a gerenade launcher. His side arm was a Glock 9mm. my revolver was a .357 magnum. His was a fucking pea shooter compared to my side arm. I reached into a pocket on my tact vest and pulled out a cigarette. "You shouldn't smoke. It'll end up killing you sooner or later" Ash said. He was against smoking and was always bitching about my habit. "It's a lot better than getting your fucking head blown off or being blown into red pulp by a gerenade or an rpg. The enemy army was a combined force of North Korea and Iran, hell bent on world domination and killing anyone who didn't believe what they believed in. Rumor was The Iranian dictator Mahmoud "Ape Face" Ahmadinejab, a total asshole who according to into intel loves to have sex with men with hairy asses, was in Cerealian City. I was hoping to be the one to put a bullet through his ugly ass face. "2 MINUTES" the chopper pilot yelled back to us. I relayed the info back to the men in Ash's and my squad. The chopper started to desend lower and lower. When we were level with the roof tops, we came under fire from the enemy army. A few rounds hit the chopper, but other than that we came through unscathed. Its was true, North Koreans couldn't shoot worth a shit. Just then, the choppers mini-guns roared to life, taking down any hostile that they could reach. It was a bloody mess on the. A few enemy combatants were cut in half, some missing head or large chunks of heads or flesh missing from the corpses. Ash made a face of disgust. "No matter how many times I go into a combat zone, I can't get used to the smell and sights of death" he said sadly. "Well, maybe you should get off your fucking lazy ass and get more field experience. As it stands now, I have more fucking hour of combat than you. By at least 3500 hours I think" I replied as I took one last drag on my cigarette before throwing the butt out of the chopper. "So why all of sudden did you decide to come on this operation?" I asked. I had a suspision, but I wanted to find out if I was corrected without being obivious. "I need to see if she's alright." He said. I was right. It was a female that had caused him to lose all rational and go on an extreme dangerous operation. The operation was called Operation Demon Gate. It involved not only Mithral, the US Army including Task Force Ranger, The 82nd Airborne and Delta, as well as the Marienes, Navy Seals, SAS, and the British Army. Also the Air Force's Night Stalkers and CSAR providing air support. "What is she like?" I asked. "She's the most beautiful girl in the world. Orange hair, petite but perky breast, long legs. She's an angel. We had a drunken one night stand before I was commissioned as a general. I didn't hear from her for about 9 ½ months. She sent me with a photo of her sitting on a bed naked, holding a baby girl. She said I am the father." Ash told me. "What's her name" I asked. "Misty Waterflower" he replied, his hand on his pocket over his heart, where he kept the photo of his beloved and child. "I meant your little girl, you fucking dumb ass." "Ashley" he said. "SHIT! It's a fucking RPG!!!" Ash yelled looking out the door. I grabbed my M14, aimed and fired. The unnamed attackers head exploded as my bullet ripped through his skull and brain, then blowing brain matter and skull fragment out the back of his head. The chopper touched down and Ash, me and our squad jumped out and ran for cover in an abandoned starbuck. Operation Demon Gate had officially begun. Hell had just opened its gate and was fighting us with everything it could muster

To be continued…………………………….


End file.
